justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Gunung Hotel Ski Resort
The Gunung Hotel Ski Resort is a vacation resort in Just Cause 2. Description It's one of the largest civilian settements in Panau. The Resort is made up of several locations with buildings and several ski tracks, complete with many wooden anti-avalanche frames. The different parts of the resort are connected by a system of ski lifts. The only items needed to complete the settlement are collectible items. There's also a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue at the resort, but it's unknown if it's needed for completion. There's at least one Drug Drop at the resort. It's possible to grapple the lift chairs and "enjoy" the slow ride upwards. The settlement is one of the most special locations in Panau. Top of the ski resort There's several resort buildings and a snowman. Rico can talk to the snowman when he approaches the snowman to about 1 m. Rico can say only 2 sentences to him, after which he'll begin to repeat himself. *"Hello Mr. Snowman." *"Hm. Looks like Blaine, got the same face." See also: Easter Eggs. The slope itself is ridiculously slippery, and most vehicles will slide uncontrollably, usually resulting in a player falling off a cliff. Off road vehicles like the Maddox jeep will handle well on this slope. The top is located at around 1015 meters height. Just below the place is a high cliff. The top of the resort is located just a few hundred meters away from Bandar Kayu Manis. The pists and the lifts There's a total of three ski-lifts. They are usually the same and the only difference is the length and the fall height. All of them have wooden backrests and seems to be designed for two persons/chair. The chairs move in a speed of 2m/s. The main pist is about 3,5 km long, and should not be so hard to ski at all, due to it being quite flat. Better pists can be found just west of Bandar Kayu Manis, which is located very close to the top of the resort. The total fall height is over 600 m. Bottom of the ski resort There's several buildings, including the hotel main building. There's a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue between the buildings. The statue is always destroyed during the mission "Slippin' and Sliding", because a Demolition Officer gets killed next to it. There's a chance that it might be possible to spare the statue, if the demolition officer is grappledaway from the statue before he gets killed. The hotel itself is a very unusual building, and no other buildings look like this. It looks a little like an UFO. The other buildings is mostly large, luxary cabins, these are built of stone/concrete and have a lot of wooden details and a wooden roof. There's about 30 of them, spread out at the place. Many civilians can be seen near the cabins and the hotel. A health cabinet can be found within the entrace of the hotel. The bottom of the resort is located at around 415 meters height. History The settlement was most likely erected by Pandak "Baby" Panay, in an attempt to make Panau more attractive for tourists, most rich people were wanted. Vehicles *Columbi Excelsior - At the hotel. Missions *Reapers faction mission "Slippin' and Sliding". *Races: **Frozen hell. **Slopes of Gunung Kudus **Gunung Kudus Slackcountry Gallery 94729262-4.jpg|The snowman. JustCause2-2010-04-15-21-25-39-64.jpg|The village itself. JustCause2-2010-04-15-21-25-42-32.jpg|A white limousine... JustCause2-2010-04-15-21-25-49-43.jpg JustCause2-2010-04-15-21-25-54-18.jpg Image_just_cause_2-11745-1530_0011.jpg|The pist and the ski-lift. Video Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Notable Buildings